User talk:Xykeb Zraliv
Response I have already done so, If you'de have noticed the summary I gave; then you would know of a new coding method. I'm using a New sandbox for more MM secrets from the Real Guide. — CandD (talk) 21:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'm aware of the "coding method" you used. You have to put the actual content on the page, though, because it's not standard, nor do we have any need for an article for the Hidden Hole locations. Just put the information directly on the secrets page. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:55, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Do what we told you. The information has to be on the page itself. Don't question it. As it is, it's a mainspace page, which shouldn't be. Oh, and I'm sorry for not telling you this before, but that information will have to be changed to table form, like the others, in time. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:55, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Answers Goht probably got frozen from the freezing cold temperatures of the Snowhead Temple...Duh?--Super Ike the Third (talk) 12:39, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :The master of ice that summoned the frigid temperatures was itself frozen by them while most of its minions are fine? Makes no sense to me. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:13, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Maybe he didn't know his own power?but damn, that's a lot of coding for your signature.--Super Ike the Third (talk) 21:12, January 29, 2013 (UTC) _____ | | _____ Fireangle's walkthrough Sorry about that last edit to the page, I was doing it while you left the explination of why it's against the rules. I posted it, then saw the talk page. Sorry. lets continue our discussion there, shall we? Qprime8808 (talk) 00:16, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Category edits When I edited on some pages, the wiki activity screen said I added categories, though I actually didn't. Why is that?--Kingkillerbee (talk) 06:17, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure why, but it's not uncommon for people to inadvertently copy the categories of an article. It's probably some sort of error. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 06:42, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for telling me.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 06:45, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :::The default Wikia skin is Oasis, and you can view the other with this link and if you like it you can change it in your preferences, but that's besides the point. The point is, the editor in Oasis occasionally adds in categories, mainly because Oasis is jank and the editor doesn't really work well. – Jazzi (talk) 12:19, July 16, 2012 (UTC) why did you do that? Wf72 (talk) 08:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :To be completely frank, your edit contributed nothing to the page, looked completely unprofessional, and was overall not worth keeping. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 08:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ... The wiki isn't a battle of wits, yes, you're absolutely correct. I just like to partake in battles of wits, as a hobby, if you will. I know that the wiki is used for improving one or another's knowledge of a topic, in this case, the Legend of Zelda, but I love battles of logic and I do battle as often as I can. That said, I now realized that it isn't a battle of wits, but editing the wiki to gain further knowledge on what we care about most. Like you said, my info was wrong, so you promptly corrected me. For that, I thank you. Perhaps I should take my bloody battles elsewhere... There are many other foolish bastards around the Internet... Perhaps I could mercilessly shred their sane mind and leave a cold, brooding soul who's very last image to burn in their eyes was the cold, deathly glare of my eyes that glow in an eerie blue... Well, that's before they lose their conscience and wake up in a loony bin... Please excuse me for my actions, I must've sounded like an incompetent asshole... Feh. Unsane (talk) 01:58, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :You did, yes. ::Are you an aspiring poet with no suitable creative outlet other than shoving really forced pseudo-eloquent and disturbing terms into your speech, or are you just an effing psychopath? ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 04:37, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Both. :::Actually, I'm just a fan of The Legend of Zelda. I'm not anything more. In that sense, I'm just like you... Other than the fact that, yes, I do tend to use that kind of speech and can be described as a psychopath in a few ways. :::This is just an apology; I hope that no harm was done... Unsane (talk) 18:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Super latables Green Rupee Am I allowed to vote in the Rollback for Green Rupee decision? —Ceiling Master' 18:17, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : You can since you meet these requirements. Green Rupee 19:06, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :: Oh. I knew that. —'Ceiling Master' 19:55, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Concerning the Temple of Courage Not to be rude, but next time, could you leave a message on my talk page? I don't often check the Peanut gallery, so leaving a message would be more helpful. AWWW YEA! (talk) 00:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :It's not Xykeb's job to take one conversation to another page. – Jazzi (talk) 00:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I was just trying to help him in future. AWWW YEA! (talk) 00:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::You're not helping him, you're trying to get him to do something in your benefit. – Jazzi (talk) 01:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::In all fairness, he's not really trying to get me to do something for him, he's just saying he's more likely to respond if I leave a message on his talk page. I just wish he'd actually get around to doing it. 'Xykeb Yvolix ''' 01:43, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh. I just realized I didn't change it. AWWW YEA! (talk) 07:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Fire Temple It would make sense. the Dragon in the Water Temple is a possible thought to Faron from Skyward Sword. the totem pole, you can't really see what deity it is.KingGoku (talk) 05:26, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :That's the point. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 06:31, January 22, 2013 (UTC) References I noticed how there are hardly any references in this wiki. There isn't even a reflist template anywhere. Might have to add references more often here to prove information is entirely legit. It's also a good way of speculating edits that have false information. That's all I had to say. Thanks.--58SlugDrones • (Contact) 05:05, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :We only use references to cite potentially doubtful information or things with outside sources (e.g. developer interviews, etc.). Almost everything else would just be "this quote from this game", which doesn't actually prove anything. That said, it's an issue that's been brought up in the past and I'm sure some people are in support of using more references; I recommend starting a forum if you want to bring it up to the community at large. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 05:15, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Thought I'd say it to you first since I thought people won't take me seriously.--58SlugDrones • (Contact) 11:59, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Using the worlds most powerful computer("Borrowed" off AK) I deciphered the first word of your name. Its Oliver.Ermmm...--Super Ike the Third (talk) 20:51, January 29, 2013 (UTC) MINECRAFT I'm a huge fan of minecraft! If you mean "finishing" minecraft,you mean getting all achievements or slaying the Enderdragon,that's OK,but minecraft is like Animal Crossing... It just goes on forever.--Super Ike the Third (talk) 20:59, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :I'm imagining that this would be a relevant comment if I had actually made reference to finishing Minecraft. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 21:02, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Wait,what? people always say this.I thought Anouma confirmed Zora evolved to Rito.Am I just crazy?--Super Ike the Third (talk) 21:05, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :He did. I'm just making a note in response to the fact that a lot of people don't think it makes sense. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 21:07, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Zelda − how is: Just as there are multiple Links, there are multiple Zeldas throughout the series. Generally close in age to her respective Link, Zelda is most often portrayed as a child, but has been portrayed as an adult on four occasions any more relevant than : Zelda is the reincarnation of Hylia and she must be reborn throughout time to aid the hero of time (Link) in stopping the reincarnations of (Demise) The latter is a more accurate description of Zelda. I agree it's a spoiler and will put a spoiler alert, but it applies to Zelda in every game not just skyward sword. it was only unveiled in skyward sword. This is the entire reason Zelda exists. How is it irrelevant? :You're overthinking this whole relevance thing. The former is preferable because it has no Skyward Sword spoiler, while the latter does. The latter is "relevant" to the Skyward Sword section because it relies on information that was not revealed until that game. Sticking a random spoiler of a later game in the beginning of the article is messy and confusing. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 04:09, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Gibdo Mask I'd like to offer an explanation to your "Things I find nonsensicle" question, (paraphrased) "Why do Gibdos ignore you just because your face (mask) looks like them?" I was just under the impression that some/most/all the masks were magic. That, it doesn't matter what the mask looked like really, and was probably just carved/crafted to look like a Gibdo to express what it was created for (since a blank mask with a tag explaining it's uses would just be boring). I mean, I'm not saying that's actually what the creators had in mind, just that it's what I personally accepted as the truth. I just assumed Gibdos and ReDeads are magically cursed corpses and a mask was imbued with a magic to keep them from seeing you as a target; they don't see each other as a target, maybe because they're all under the same magic and can sense it. :shrug: --[ML] (talk) 09:24, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry... sorry...-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 19:39, October 4, 2013 (UTC) again, sorry, I trying to work on that.-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 02:11, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, i should try to quit doing that. Its just that no one seems to care and comment or anything anymore and i always want to get my opinion out -- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 02:48, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Games You have a diverse taste in games. In fact, Borderlands, Borderlands 2, Call of Duty, and Halo are games that my stepdad plays, Tales, specifically Vesperia and whatever that first one you got was, are games my mom USED to play (she is busy with work and my baby brother), and Kirbys Epic Yarn, Pokemon, LoZ, and Animal Crossing WW are ALL games I have played. Oh, nd my dad a long time ago played Okami.-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 02:50, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Temple of Courage Suggestions Ummmm......it clearly says in the rules that you can make 8 suggestions per week. I only made three.-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 21:52, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :It says no such thing. In fact, the rules explicitly say that you shouldn't have three suggestions up at the same time, which you would know if you had read all the rules, or even if you had really thought about it and realized that eight suggestions per person per week would be absurd. It's eight suggestions total, not eight suggestions per person. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 22:55, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Rosa Sisters and Tarin The guard stares at the Rosa sisters because he is attracted to them when they dance. At least, that's what I always assumed. As for Tarin, well he wants the bee hive so he has to knock it down. He just doesn't take it because he's busy nursing his bee stings. If that's not a good answer, well he doesn't seem to bright so maybe he's just an idiot lol. Also, saw your Chzo Mythos signature and that's why I checked out your page. Awesome. Ganondorf 10:33, December 5, 2013 (UTC) You are causing the edit warring. How you ask? look at the damn page, "Original Fro" WTF is Original Fro? I am reverting it back so I can get it sorted but you are not helping but making the damn thing worse. Also the Water cooler area is meant for the diccusion of things, to which my thread which was trying to diccuse a valid point was ruined because of a abuse of power and now you and ex-forum mod trying to relive old days. Also Image qaulity doesn't make a difference aslong as the item is viewable and can be read and replaced at a later date. -=X Zero X=- 05:51, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think there's any point in arguing the issue any further because it's obvious you haven't understood a word either AK or I have said, and clearly none of this is getting through to you. What I will say (again) is that external linking is an easy, simple solution to both our problems and I would highly advise that you either shut the hell up and drop the issue or actually fix the problem in the productive, non-infuriating way that I have now pointed out to you multiple times. Or you could keep doing what you're doing, make absolutely zero progress in accomplishing anything at all, and continue bothering us with the full knowledge that we're not going to budge on this issue, but if you ask me I'd say that's the losing option. Your call, though. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 06:06, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Answers to Questions "Why does Ganondorf use another Phantom Ganon in The Wind Waker when the one in Ocarina of Time failed so badly and was declared useless?" It's a new version. Version 2.0. It just turns out that the bugs never got fixed between versions. Just the look. How was I supposed to know that? The salesman is now keeping Version 1.0 company. "Why do we always see the guard looking at the Rosa Sisters when they dance?" I'll give you one guess. Hint, he's a guy, and they're in tights. Oh, and all hail Chzo. Ganondorf 21:01, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Huh. Just noticed I was here 3 years ago and answered two already. Weird. lol